Promises
by KeikoMiyano
Summary: The reason why Lithuania still lives up to this day is hidden down in his heart,locked by a promise and a laugh. It seems that he is the only one wrapped in them,but that smile caught not only the Lithuanian.
1. Chapter 1

_Promise me._

_Survive to the another day._

_For us._

_For me._

A soft whisper flies out from her blood stained lips and something in her forest green eyes fade out. Her last breath is a mix of the salty sea water and the tall pine trees,which grew around her house,same ones she was fond of. Her last heartbeat is a strangely nice cacophony of cries of the terns, birds she loved to watch and the song of a young maiden,searching for her beloved.

And her smile,her beautiful smile! Whenever it was a sad one or a happy one,he waited,he longed for it every second,every moment! It always shone on him like the sun at dawn,like the moon at those nights when they ran to the forests,holding hands,imagining that something is running after them,but that something can't catch them,because deities guard both. But now only one is here. He can feel it, he almost hears the long tongue stabbing the already lost heart...

And then the woman in long black robes takes her.

* * *

"Promise me,okay?'' a soft voice chirped.

"Promise what?" Toris said, combing his sister's hair.

"Well,that you won't get in any trouble. I already did...Ow,ow!" she answers while crying out from pain "Why you pulled out my hair?"

"Because it's not your fault. It's Gilbert's. He killed those poor people. You couldn't do anything. And besides..." Toris turned Kotryna around and pressed his forehead to hers." I would have done the same. They came to our lands with a purpose-to turn us to an another God. We don't need them,so brother Gilbert did a good thing. But,you won't understand...You are younger than both of us..."

"So will you promise me?" the girl said,not minding her brother's last words. He sighed and smiled.

"Okay,okay. I will be a good boy"

"It's a promise!" she jumped and grinned,her eyes beaming like sun bunnies.

* * *

"Bruoli,bruoli! Wake up,please,wake up! Don't leave me!'' a long sob echoed around,but Toris just stood there,looking in the distance,while Gilbert dragged her to his side." Bruoli,why are you doing this?!''

"Silence,Katre! Your brother did this because of obvious reasons. He doesn't need you,since you are a lousy pagan. But,you have me as a brother!" the white haired boy said,as Toris suddenly ran to them and hugged her.

"Survive and soon I will take you back." he whispered to her silently as Gilbert yanked her hand again

"Bruoli..." the girl said and nodded,walking away.

* * *

"We meet again,sister" Toris said. Is this really his younger sibling? Her hair is longer, her eyes were dark,her always smiling face full of anger.

"Yes..." Kotryna whispered and bowed her head. Is this really her brother? He was so tall and strong. The girl's heart raced. She was here,with her beloved older sibling! A smile bloomed on her face. She always hid her smiles while living with Gilbert. He wasn't her brother anymore,only Toris was! Her legs ran to him by themselves,wrapping her hand around his neck.

"I missed you so much...But,we will be together now! Always!

"Always." he nodded.

She laughed,her voice as free as a wild flower.

* * *

Lies,lies,her whole life was a lie!

Something stumbled inside his chest and salty water ran down his cheeks. She was to live with him forever,but... He grasped her lifeless body,which was already turning into dust. He wanted to turn into nothing with her! He...He was nothing without her!

The boy leaned down as he remembered those moments,those words,those _promises..._

He promised her he will live when he was a child,he did the same when he was a older,but still...

Why he has to bow down to the devil while she is stored in a chamber,locked by lies and smiles, heartbeats and stabs, laughs and tears...?

It's not fair,but...

He lifts his head to the sky,holding his dear sister as a warm breeze carries her ashes around the land.

_I promise again._

_Third time's a charm,right?_

He can almost hear her laughter again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything happens around 1413, a few months after the baptism of the Samogitians.**

* * *

Toris stood in the now abandoned room. A small ray of light fought its way to it through some empty holes in the wooden wall, hidden by a curtain. The boy winced as another one shone straight to his face and quickly stepped away, bumping into a sharp edged table. A yellow candle fell to its side and rolled to the floor with a loud thud. Toris knelt down and took it. Dusty. Like everything in this cottage.  
Although it's already more than a month since Kotryna passed away, her home still had the specific scent-her very own scent. It was a mix of linden honey and homemade bread,with a hint of herbs. He looked around and saw some on a long thread,which was hanging from the ceiling. Yes,his sister was a true witch. There was even a fireplace which always shone with a small,yet a strong fire. But without care it died out. A heavy sigh escaped his chest. That was the moment the boy noticed a box next to him,decorated with flowers and carvings. A hope chest! Toris almost laughed when he remembered that women held there their most precious clothes,jewellery and everything they'll want to take to the life that awaits after...

"They get married" he said out loud.

* * *

"This is a very pretty hairpin,what do you think?" Toris asked,his voice full of pride as he saw his sister take the small gift from him and clutch it to her chest.

"Yes,oh yes! Thank you,thank you,thank you!" Kotryna chirped and jumped up,enveloping the boy into a crushing hug,then stepped back." But,bruoli,where did you get this? Our people can't make pretty stuff like this. And these gems...Bruoli,where did you get this?" she repeated.

"It's my little secret" Toris chuckled and a new scar on his hand ached. But it was worth it. Just to see his sister smile. She,however,pouted.

"You can tell me that you got this during a raid to the Muscovy." she muttered and gently caressed the gift. Toris grinned and took it from her, then brushed a long strand of tangled brown hair from her eyes,clipping it with the pin.

"There. Now you look like a duchess."

Finally, a smile bloomed on Kotryna's lips, as she hugged her brother again. Toris noticed how small she was. He knew that Samogitia wasn't a powerful place,but this... Shocked him. For ages they were the same height, walking through the world as equal. But now she only was a small girl next to a strong man,who is her sibling.

" Bruolis is growing up,but Kotryna isn't..." she suddenly whispered,making Toris almost jump." How will she marry him?

"M-marry?"

"Mhm." she nodded." Girls who live around me are all married now... I want to be like them! With someone... And since you are the only one to care for me..."she shuddered,like realizing the words she said were childish,but Toris only squeezed her.

"I understand. But,not now,okay? One day we will. It's a promise."

" The deity of promises will rip your tongue out if you continue these promises." Kotryna said,but her voice seemed more happy now. He chuckled again.

"It's worth it."

* * *

"Married" his heart ached as Toris quickly turned around,away from the box,that kept her dreams and wishes. He couldn't make them come true...Suddenly,he tripped over something and his thoughts were disrupted."Wh-why on earth there are clothes on the floor?"the boy winced and took them,sniffing carefully."O-oh dear God" he coughed,covering his nose and dropping the dirty pile down.''Wait a second...These are men clothes!" he hissed. Yes,it was- pants,shoes,a cloak and -his stomach painfully twisted- _underwear? _Oh,it seems that some kind of a hired soldier thought it will be a nice place to stay! He has bad news then!

Toris walked to a small room,where stood a small bed and an another box. It was open,clothes scattered around. And in the bed... There was someone there and from the curves he knew it was a man indeed. His head hidden by a pillow, legs tangled with the sheets. And is Toris imagining things or that man is really clutching his sister's dress?

"Th-this is it!" the Lithuanian roared while jumping to the intruder,ready to strangle him. The boy ripped the sheets away,only to be stopped by a hand,the same hand which was holding the dress few seconds ago. Toris tried to pull away,but the grip was surprisingly strong. The man's head peeked from the pillow,looking at the other with a sleepy gaze. Lithuania felt as the knot in his stomach hardened even more.

"What are you doing here Pru-" Toris bit his lip. It was hard to call his enemy by his real name,but in this situation it seemed to be the right thing. "G-Gilbert?"

He still gazed at the brunette for a few moments with tear-stained red eyes as the Prussian leaned towards the male.

"You came back... With shorter hair thought... But you look even more pretty..." Gilbert rasped,while reaching for the Lithuanians brown locks. He reeked alcohol. Toris slapped his hand away,gently, as he saw that the injuries he left three years ago turned into deep ugly scars. Prussia,however, still approached him, falling on Lithuania's shoulders. A long,painful sob echoed in the room. "I hate you..." a choked voice cursed him,even thought the owner of it grasped Toris." H-how many times I proposed to her? How m-many?! B-but she never accepted my love... She wanted to be free-no- she wanted to be with _you_! With the man who... Who.. " he ceased. The other only grabbed Gilbert's hair and dug his nails into the scalp. His own eyes watered. He felt the pain too.

* * *

"Umh.. Kotryna... Be with me!" Gilbert grasped her hand,eyes darting to sides and cheeks tinted with crimson. It was the second time he proposed to her, but the girl only smiled _again_ and brushed short white hair behind his ear. The boy felt his heart skip a beat, even thought this marriage has to happen only for a one reason. He has to merge his powers and lands with that honey haired boy and Samogitia was in the way. This has nothing to do with feelings. Or that's what he thought.

"You already know my answer and it's the same now too. I can repeat it if you didn't understand it." her face was radiating warmth,but voice hit with coldness. _"__My heart is promised to someone else and you can't take it. Nor with force,nor with love. The only way we could be together is if you make an alliance with Toris,which I know you won't. I know you never will. So it's a no. I won't marry you."_

Gilbert flinched. Is it her voice from the past or from the present? Although it doesn't matter- the pain is the same...

"B-but you..We.."

Kotryna's eyes shut him.

"It was before. It was when you were still the Gilbert I knew."

He wanted to say something,but she walked away. He saw Toris and how she ran to him,smiling. If only he could steal it... That smile...

* * *

"If only I could.."Lithuania muttered. Prussia lifted his head,looking at him."...get you off me,so you would stop staining me with tears.

"Huh,wh-what? What are you on about?" Finally,his voice wasn't raspy anymore. And his mind a bit more clear.

"I somehow remember you being sober. But this... Boy,you never cried! "Toris raised his eyebrows,grinning. Then it hit Gilbert. The other male was trying to brush his crying off so he could look at him straightly later. That bastard! He knew how the Prussian hated to show his soft side. Although he was grateful. The white haired boy stood up,eyes looking for clothes." Don't you dare to put on those disgusting rags!'' Toris frowned." I don't care how you dress outside or in your house,but you have to be clean here!

"So what do I have to do?" Prussia whined,hiding a smirk.

"Take mine. I was going to stay here for a few days and took a clean change." he answered while Gilbert pouted.

"Underpants too?" he asked another question as he was only with an Adam's costume.

"Yes,yes. Don't worry,they are new,so you can take them." Toris wasn't disturbed by the nudity. He lived with Feliks long enough. Gilbert smiled as his eyes shone with gratitude for a second.

"Thanks"

Is it just Lithuania or Prussia is thanking not only for the clothes?

* * *

After few hours Toris was ready to go. He didn't wanted to stay in Kotryna's house anymore,since Gilbert seemed to prefer being there alone, although he shouted and grinned as always. The brunette walked to the porch and turned to the albino. He smirked.

"Hey,Toris. Promise me you won't come back with your men. I would like to stay with my limbs for some time."

"I promise,I promise." he tried to sound irritated,but failed somehow.

_The deity of promises will rip your tongue out if you continue these promises._

He bit his tongue just to be sure as he left.

* * *

**A/U: I had this written on paper for some time,but I was too lazy to upload. Also I tried to be historically accurate,but stuff happens. And if you see any grammatical mistakes,please tell me. Thank you .w.  
**


End file.
